


Cause I Miss You In All The Nicest Places

by DanceBeneathTheFireflies



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceBeneathTheFireflies/pseuds/DanceBeneathTheFireflies
Summary: “It's funny though you know,a man can live his life,but he'd never have the one he want.The one he can't have.”





	1. Your Room

He slipped away.

You were there when he was packing his stuff, and he kept buzzing about his new place, how he gonna repaint the wall, how the new appartment gotta be arranged and what Louise bought for dinner. You pretended to be as unconcerned as possible but your eyes betrayed you. He must've read through your mind cause soon after an awkward silence fell upon both of you.

He didn't ask for help but you obliged, carrying the boxes to the trunk, went back and forth. You were still, too skinny for that as you nearly stumbled over several times but you didn't complain. Because at the end of the day there would be nothing more necessary to complain about, only the boredom and hollowness filled the void.

When everything's settled, you sat at the side of his bed, staring blankly at the wall, a dart in one hand. Those posters were the only things he didn't take away with him, and they reminded you just how badly you missed him. Besides, you stared because there's nothing else in the room worth seeing at, you had nothing particular of yours really, except for a Bananarama poster, the room formerly was jammed with his stuff, the musical equipment, stereo, guitars, amps or sammat, all his, and that after all, was all you needed, all you needed is him and that's enough. He is your whole world, nothing less, nothing more.  
You were studying the posters while relentlessly throwing the dart to the wall

The Jam

Bang——

The Smiths

Bang——you felt that it was your heart being darted with an acute pain 

The Stone Roses

Bang——

The Beatles

Bang——

The Who

He left you with an empty room and an empty heart.

You tore that stupid poster of yours off the wall, crumpled it into a ball and tossed it to the dustinbin, and then you couldn't hold back the tears no more.

You missed him, you missed the two of you, in your room, in the tiny haven, without him you could only think of nothing beyond.


	2. Hacienda

Lately you've been vexed about a shitload of nuisances——Well to you they were barely a pain in the ass but to your mam they nearly killed her. She kept nagging you about your misbehavior that got you expelled from school.   
“Oh dear” she sighed “William will ya put yourself into my situation? I have to gear into three jobs to support our house and now that Noel's away everything becomes harsh on me don't you realize that?”

“Yes Ma'am.”

In september you had to attend another school but right now you had a whole summer right ahead of you.

First things first, you got hooked up with a girl named Gina, who was a mural artist, and she taught you how to splash the paint on the wall in a disordered but striking way. Those days you used to frequent the unknown alleys and left your crime scenes on the brick wall——better than getting involved in gangster fights anyway.

You were sick of the honky-tonks scattered among surburbs finally .“They suck” You moaned and she told you she got several friends settled in downtown who knew places for fun. 

That was the first time you heard of the place, Hacienda, hub of the hub of madness.

You had no interest in her friends really, even if you tried you failed to wedge into their dull conversations. They were keeping you outside and several minutes later you were already dying to excuse yourself. You looked around carelessly and suddenly someone caught your attention.

There he was, standing beside a bunch of weirdos, gazed at you. You could feel the tension and a strange rise of temperature in the air that made you flush a bit.

Hi.

Hi.

Didn't expect to see you here.

Well i'm here ain't i?

You came here, i suppose, for me?

Don't flatter yourself.

“Hey” You nudged her upper arm and she cast a quick glance at you“Yeh what's up?” “Am going to take a piss, me.”  
“Suit yourself” she gave you a disapproving look “Don't fuck around Liam or tonight you sleep on the floor.”  
“Am not.” You smirked and planted a kiss on her cheek. She finally let you get away with it.

You fled as quickly as you can and dived into the crowd, heading towards where he was standing.

He didn't stop breaking eye contact with you even for a second. When you were nearer you caught him whispered something to the guy next to him. The geezer nodded and he left. 

He beckoned you, to the bar, you followed him and as soon as you settled yourself on the stool he ordered Jack Daniels for you. 

“Hi handsome.” 

“Piss off.”

You smiled and so did he, his eyes lit up everytime you spoke something new.

“I've been waiting for you to come back.”

“I know.” 

“And mam said she hopes you all well.”

“How you doing?” he asked.

“See that bird over there? She's a real laugh man.”

He didn't reply, but you could feel the heat filling in his eyes, and, he didn't even bother to look the other way because all he could see was you, only you.

After that night, everything became smooth.

Both of you were at the pub every night, as if it was an appointment acquiesced, even though you were accompanied by different groups. You often stole your time together for a smoke or a drink, disappearing for a while hoping others wouldn't notice. Hacienda was infamous for its volatile pop cultures and couple of weeks later he was already more into rock music, but at times he was pleased to invite you to dance for which you resolutely refused, knowing he was just winding you up.

“Ya silly cunt don't be ridiculous.”

“Come on kid the beat's fine.”

Eventually you were in his arms and he held you close to his chest with your chin placed on his shoulder. He surrounded one of his arms around your waist as you both swayed to the gentle music.

You felt, for the first time of your life, so close to him. Two hearts, one beat.

There was only one thing you didn't get: He didn't want you to meet his friends.

“Why?”

“They're not good enough.”

“What does that mean?”

“You deserve better.”

The last day came when he was signed as a roadie for the Inspiral Carpets. “Sorry kid” he evaded your eyes “'ve got a job, might not come here very often then. ”

You threw the can to the lawn, with still half a can of beer left. The air was humid and sticky and you wanted to sob.

“Congratulations.” You wanted to sound callous but it didn't quite work out.

“You'll still come to my place, right?”

“I'll think about it.” Time to left.

He didn't agree with that because before you reacted he pulled you into a kiss, so rough and possessive that you only remembered how his tongue moved in your mouth and how it tasted like. Your brain shut down and all you could feel is him.

“Enjoy it sunshine.” he muttered tenderly into your ears “This is our last day together.”  
“You cheeky cunt i'm not missing you at all.”  
“God” he chuckled “You've missed me already.”

You didn't reply, because you both knew the answer is yes.


End file.
